ZvS: Lied van Vuur en Wind: Hoofdstuk 17
Bestand:ZvS_banner_geanimeerd.gif Hoofdstuk 17 Hazelpoot opende knipperend haar ogen. Fijne straaltjes zon schenen tussen de klimplanten die voor de ingang van de grot hingen door. Het was ochtend, maar ze wist niet hoeveel tijd er verstreken was sinds Stormpoot's woedeaanval. Haar buik voelde al beter aan, maar toen ze voorzichtig recht ging zitten schoot er een steek van de pijn doorheen. Haar medeleerlingen sliepen allemaal. Ze merkte dat haar maag rammelde van de honger, smeekte om voedsel. Ze wist niet hoeveel tijd er verstreken was sinds haar laatste maaltijd... geschrokken besefte ze dat ze iets te eten moest halen. Ze probeerde recht te staan. Haar poten waren broos en zwak, maar ze kon er weliswaar op staan. Herinneringen van haar koortsdromen fladderden door haar kop, maar net wanneer ze er eentje wou vastgrijpen verdween hij. Gefrustreerd zette ze een paar stappen. Haar buik prikte van de pijn, maar het kon ermee door. Ze zag dat Leeuwenpoot's nest leeg was. Of althans, het nest waar hij gelegen had. Blijkbaar was hij al ontslagen uit het medicijnhol. Ze was blij voor hem, maar vroeg zich af hoeveel dagen er dan wel niet verstreken moesten zijn sinds de laatste keer dat ze wakker was? Twee? Drie? Ze schudde verward met haar kop en stapte tussen de klimplanten door de grot uit. Zonlicht glinsterde verlegen tussen de bladeren door. Ze had de warmte en het licht gemist, maar de schaduwen en de knusheid in de grot hadden haar ook goedgedaan. Ze voelde zich voor het eerst in dagen uitgerust. Uitrekken kon ze niet, dus liep ze nogal stijf het mosveld van het medicijnhol op. Roospoot en Heemstroos waren verdwenen. Hazelpoot geeuwde wijd en liep voorzichtig het medicijnhol uit. De open plek lag nat. Had het hard gestormd terwijl ze buiten westen was geweest? Ze hoopte dat er geen doden waren gevallen. "Kijk uit!" klonk een piepstem. Een klein lijfje botste tegen Hazelpoot aan. Ze slaakte een geschrokken miauw en deinsde opzij. "Sorry!" piepte Echokit. Ze legde haar oortjes in haar nek. "Varenkit is een beetje lomp..." Varenkit siste beledigd."Jij bent degene die tegen andere katten aanbotst, niet ik!" piepte hij. "Ik wordt later leider." schepte hij op."En dan gooi ik Stormpoot uit de Clan." hij ging zitten en begon zijn poot te wassen. Een huivering van ongemakkelijkheid schoot door Hazelpoot heen. "Stormpoot...?" miauwde ze. "O ja!" zei Echokit met een glimlach."Sparster heeft hem vastgezet in zijn oude hol. Hij is een gevaar voor de Clan! Maar dat wist je nog niet omdat jij net als de andere leerlingen sliep." Hazelpoot's haren gingen overeind staan. "Hoe lang heb ik geslapen?" fluisterde ze vol afschuw. "Vier zonsopgangen." zei Echokit. "Aan één stuk door?!" Hazelpoot sperde haar ogen wijd open. Varenkit knikte."Jullie hadden niet eens papaverzaad nodig!" hij stak zijn tongetje uit. "En wij worden ook bijna leerlingen! Alleen moeten Moeraspoot en Dennepoot eerst hun proeven doen en krijgers worden... dan pas mogen we." zei hij knorrig. Hazelpoot knikte, met één oor luisterend. Ze liep naar Stormpoot's oude hol toe. Net wanneer ze in de ingang wou verschijnen, blokkeerde een lichtroste vorm haar de weg. Roospoot. "Ga aan de kant." gromde Hazelpoot. "Nee." zei het poesje."Ik wil niet dat hij je ziet. Niet na alle tijd die ik heb besteed om je op te lappen. Je hoort te slapen, Hazelpoot." Hazelpoot blies geërgerd."Ik ben wakker! Ik ben fit en ik verga van de honger. Ik ben oké! Ik heb geen slaap nodig!" Roospoot siste boos. "Stormpoot mag geen bezoek!" riep ze."Geen uitzonderingen!" Hazelpoot's haren kwamen overeind."Aan. De. Kant." zei ze. Roospoot schudde haar hoofd."Je gaat hem pijn doen." zei ze."Omdat je boos bent." Hazelpoot's staart werd nu ook dik."Je kent me niet." fluisterde ze."Zoiets kun je niet zeggen. En het gaat je niet aan wat ik met hem ga doen!" ze probeerde langs de roste poes te dringend, maar Roospoot duwde haar voorzichtig weg. "Nee." zei ze."Ik ken je niet. Maar het gaat me wel aan wat je gaat doen. Als je hem pijn doet heb ik nog iemand om te verzorgen, en dan moet hij in één hol met de andere leerlingen." Hazelpoot legde haar oren dreigend plat."Ik ga niet aarzelen om geweld te gebruiken, Roospoot." zei ze dreigend."Laat me binnen. Hij heeft me nodig." Roospoot zette zich gedecideerd neer. "Ik ga je niet binnenlaten Hazelpoot. Voor je eigen veilgheid. Stormpoot is gevaarlijk." Hazelpoot grauwde woest."Hij is niet gevaarlijk! GA AAN DE KANT!" Voor het eerst fitste er angst door Roospoot's ambergele ogen. Hazelpoot ramde de leerling opzij en glipte het hol binnen. "Hazelpoot!" krijstte Roospoot bang."Kom terug!" Hazelpoot verstijfde. Stormpoot zat met zijn rug naar haar toegdraaid, maar ze kon zijn onverzorgde vacht zien. Zijn oren lagen slap en zijn schouders waren opgetrokken. "Stormpoot." miauwde Hazelpoot rustig. De toon van haar stem verrasste haar. Stormpoot draaide zich naar haar om. Zijn ogen glansden gevoelloos. "Je houdt van me, hè?" fluisterde hij. Hazelpoot knikte zwijgend. De donkergrijze kater zat roerloos voor haar, ontelbare emoties golvend door zijn ogen als visjes door een rivier. "Ik heb altijd van je gehouden, Stormpoot." fluisterde de zandkleurige poes."Met hart en ziel. Ik weet... dat je mijn liefde nooit zal beantwoorden, en dat accepteer ik, Stormpoot. Maar... wees mijn vriend." ze stak een poot uit."Sneeuwzang is niet dood. Sneeuwzang is bij ons. Ze is in ons, rond ons, naast ons, boven en onder ons. Ze is overal en ergens... en we kunnen haar voelen. Stormpoot. Ze zal altijd over je waken. Voor en na de dood. Wees gelukkig. Wees mijn vriend." Stormpoot knikte. Het gewicht leek van zijn schouders te schuiven. Zijn ogen glinsterden en tranen rolden omlaag over zijn wangen. "Je bent lief, Hazelpoot." fluisterde hij snikkend."Je verdient iemand die van je houdt met heel zijn hart. En ik... ik kan die persoon niet zijn. Ik hou niet van je. Je verdient iemand zoals Roggevlam. Roggevlam houdt heel veel van Meidoornlicht. Roggevlam houdt alleen maar van Meidoornlicht, heeft nooit van een andere poes gehouden." Hazelpoot glimlachtte. "Kom, Stormpoot. Kom naar buiten. De zon schijnt." "Ik ben blij dat je genezen bent!" Roggevlam stapte naar haar toe. Hazelpoot knikte."Ik ook!" grijnsde ze."Hebben we gevechtstraining? Alsjeblieft? Zodra het kan?" Roospoot kwam afkeurend aanwandelen. "Geen sprake van!" miauwde ze."Geen gevechtstraining de komende drie dagen. Je zult het met patrouilles moeten doen." Mokkend draaide Hazelpoot zich om. Moeraspoot en Dennepoot kwamen het leerlingenhol uitwandelen. Het was tijd voor hun krijgerceremonie, herinnerde Hazelpoot zich. Het was al een halve maan nadat ze vriendschap met Stormpoot had gesloten en voorlopig haar liefde voor hem had opgegeven. Ze had het ook goedgemaakt met Voskit. Hij had wel geëist dat ze een muis voor hem ging halen, maar daarna waren ze weer bevriend geworden. Moeraspoot had geen sporen meer van het gevecht met Stormpoot, maar Dennepoot had drie krassen die de vacht boven en onder zijn oog doorsneden. Een levenslange herinnering. Ook had de cyperse kater een gescheurd oor. Hazelpoot was blij dat haar vrienden eindelijk krijgers werden. Maar hun plaatsen zouden al gauw ingenomen worden door Echokit en Varenkit, besefte ze. "Alle katten verzamelen voor een krijgerceremonie!" riep Sparster. Het grootste deel van de Clan stond al op de open plek. "Moeraspoot, Dennepoot, jullie zijn klaar om krijgers te worden." miauwde hij."Ik roep de SterrenClan aan om op deze leerlingen neer te kijken. Ze hebben hard getraind om de krijgscode te begrijpen en loyaliteit aan hun Clan te brengen." Moeraspoot straalde van trots en Dennepoot glimlachtte opgewonden. "Dennepoot, van nu af aan zal jij bekendstaan als Dennestreep. De SterrenClan eert je loyaliteit en je kundigheid en ik benoem je als volwaardig SchaduwClankrijger." Dennestreep boog zijn hoofd en nam plaats tussen de andere krijgers. "Moeraspoot, de Clan zal jou kennen als Moerassnor. De SterrenClan eert je talent en je eer en we heten je welkom als volwaardig SchaduwClankrijger." Moerassnor boog zijn kop ook en ging naast Dennestreep zitten. "Dien jullie Clan goed, jonge katten." miauwde Sparster. "Moerassnor! Dennesteep! Moerassnor! Dennestreep! Moerassnor! Dennestreep!" riep de Clan. Hazelpoot riep zo luid als ze kon mee. "Gefeliciteerd!" miauwde ze toen ze aankwam bij haar vrienden. "Dankjewel Hazelpoot." zei Moerassnor opgewekt. Hazelpoot boog haar kop. "Wij worden bijna leerlingen! Wij worden bijna leerlingen!" gilden Echokit en Varenkit opgewonden terwijl ze kringetjes rondhuppelden. "Als ik jullie zo zie zou ik dat niet denken!" berispte Kersenlicht hen. Desondanks haar strenge woorden twinkelde er een sprankje trots in haar ogen. Hazelpoot keek naar Stormpoot. Hij zat een eindje verder, ongemakkelijk kijkend, niet zeker of hij mee kon juichen. Hazelpoot bleef kijken. Misschien, op een dag, zou hij de hare worden. Ze had gewoon geduld nodig. Ze wou niemand anders dan hem als haar partner. Hij zou haar hart nooit meer breken. Bestand:ZvS_Banner_Afsluiting.png Hoofdstuk 16 ���� Hoofdstuk 18 Categorie:Zang van de Storm Categorie:Zang van de Storm: hoofdstukken Categorie:ZvS; Lied van Vuur en Wind Categorie:Avondpoot